babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimi11122
Mimi is a Baby Boo Buster Champion, and a discussion moderator. Busting Technique She usually dresses up as all black and names herself "Error." So she finds a Boo and follows it to its house. So she starts trolling it and says rather negative things to it. Or she just points out the errors it makes. She also says stuff like the Boo's teddy has pins in it, or the milk is poisoned. Sometimes when the mom is trying to adopt another baby and doesn't because of Boo, Mimi would tell the Boo that the mom wanted that baby instead of Boo. She also makes annoyed movements and groans when the Boo is crying. Alignment http://easydamus.com/lawfulgood.html A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. Friends *Every BBB member (Including former ones) *Lilia *Luigidawg Likes *ROBLOX *BBB *Writing *Roleplaying *Reading *Drawing *Hamsters *Guinea Pigs *Food *Astrology *Harry Potter *Mary Downing Hahn *Horror *Daria *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Attack On Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin Dislikes *Anything Baby Boos *The Paul Brothers *Nightcore *When my headphones break *Tsunderes *Animation Memes Her Favorite Music I listen to way too many songs, so I am making a list of them. * Melanie Martinez (Cake, Teddy Bear, Dollhouse, Dead to Me, Carousel, Mad Hatter, Piggy Back, Soap, Training Wheels, Mrs. Potato Head, Pity Party, Gingerbread Man, Play Date, and Alphabet Boy) * Panic! At The Disco (Miss Jackson, Death of a Bachelor, I Write Sins not Tragedies, Emperor's New Clothes, House of Memories, Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time, Victorious, and The Ballad of Mona Lisa) * Fall Out Boy (Centuries, Light Em' Up, Uma Thurman, and Irresistible) * Christ Garneau (Dirty Night Clowns, Fireflies, and Between the Bars) * Lady Gaga (Paparazzi, Poker Face, and The Edge of Glory) * Get Scared (Sarcasm, Don't You Dare Forget the Sun, and Nightmare) * Set It Off (N.M.E, The Haunting, Partners in Crime, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, Kill The Lights, and I'd Rather Drown) * Timmy Trumpet (Freaks ft/savage, and Deja-vu ft/savage) * Meria Mena (It Took Me By Surprise, and Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) * Billie Eilish (IDontWannaBeYouAnymore, Copycat, You Should See Me In a Crown, and Bellyache, Bury A Friend) * Marina & The Diamonds (Primadonna, Froot, Teen Idle, Oh No!, Bubblegum B!tc#, and How To Be a Heartbreaker) * Steven Universe (It's Over, Isn't It?, Stronger Than You, What's The Use of Feeling Blue?, Do It For Her/Him, Didn't You notice? (I'm Famous,) Something Entirely New, and Love Like You) * The Living Tombstone (Baldi's Basics in Behaviour Blue/Red, Cut The Cord, No Mercy, FNAF Songs, and Discord) * S3RL (See You Again, Friendzoned, Candy, Be My Gameboy, and Flame Princess Song) * Halsey (Castle, Control, Without Me, Bad at Love, and Gasoline) * AViVA (Grrrls, Blame it on the Kids, Hushh, Blackout) * Twice (TT, Cheer Up, and Knock Knock) * Kelly Clarkson '(Because of You, and People Like Us) * '''Gorillaz '(Saturnz Barz, Clint Eastwood, Feel Good Inc, Dare, * '''Classical Music (Fur Elise, Clair De Lune, Greensleeves,) * Piano Music (For The Damaged Coda) ** Miscellaneous Songs (Hypnotic by Zella Day, Happy Pills by Weathers, Secret by The Pierces, Evelyn Evelyn (unknown artist), All Eyes on Me by OR3O, Paper Crown by Alec Benjamin, Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People, Posin' the Peggy Sauve version, Viva La Vida by Coldplay, And Unhealthy Obsession by Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra, If I Die Young by The Band Perry, Life Letters by Never Get Used To People, Hurt by Christina Aguilera, '''Let Her Go '''The Jasmin Thompson Cover, '''The Devil Within by '''Digital Daggers, '''Lowlife by '''That Poppy, '''Tom's Diner by '''Suzanna Vega, '''Close To Me by '''Ellie Goulding, Diplo, Swae Lee, '''The Nightmare Academy by '''The Paper Melody, '''Reflections by '''Misterwives, '''Cooler Then Me by '''Mike Posner, ) WORK IN PROGRESS Trivia *Taurus is her Zodiac sign (Born on April 29th) *Has a lot of time in her hands. Sometimes even has a week with no plans and free to do anything. *If you're going to lie, it better be a good one. She can immediately sense your bs. *She chose the name "Mimi" since she thought it would be a unisex name. But she was only 8/7 at the time. Category:Members Category:Females Category:Champions